The Forge of Creation
The Forge of Creation (Episode) is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Azmuth angrily yells at Ben, Gwen and Kevin for failing, when they had four chances to stop Aggregor. Azmuth does not know where the Forge of Creation is. Ben thinks turning into Alien X might help. Kevin, before hand, installed a lock that locks Alien X, in case Ben transformed into him when he doesn't want, or Albedo tried to change into Alien X. Kevin and Gwen insert keys into the Ultimatrix, and Ben turns into Alien X. Ben cannot agree with Serena or Bellicus. Paradox appears inside Alien X and tells Ben today is not the day to use him, where Serena and Bellicus yell at the timewalker who is supposedly not to be within 500 Light Years of a Celestialsapien, and turns Ben back to his human form. Paradox tells them of the Forge of Creation, and how it is the birth place of Alien X's species, the Celestialsapiens. Aggregor is going after a newborn Celestialsapien to control the universe. Paradox transports them to Kevin's ship. They are outside of the universe, and spot the next universe over, which Paradox comments and says he doesn't like it at all, especially its physics. Next, they reach the area where the Forge of Creation is located. Paradox opens a portal and lets them in, then leaves. The ship is attacked by Aggregor's drones, and they are stopped by Ben while transformed in Terraspin. The ship's left wing edge gets stuck in a time barrier. Ben exits the ship and investigates it and accidentally falls into the barrier, but is saved by Gwen. He said he saw movement, which turns out to be a 10-year-old Ben. Ben doesn't realize it is an older him, but recognizes Kevin. Thinking he is still evil, he turns into Heatblast and attacks. Ben tries for Big Chill, but gets NRG. He reasons with Young Ben, and gets him to stop. The ship is still stuck, so young Ben goes Wildmutt, and bites the ship, much to Kevin's annoyance. Old Ben presses the Omnitrix symbol and turns him back to human form. They continue in the ship, as Young Ben makes fun of Gwen for having a big butt, and Gwen tells him to try and be nicer. Young Ben goes through Ben's Ultimatrix, commenting on how lame his aliens except Humungousaur are. The ship travels through a nebula filled with giant Celestialsapiens and reach a giant female Celestialsapien. They find the baby Celestialsapien in its hand in a small energy orb, and Aggregor shows up. Both Bens go Four Arms, even though different aliens were selected. They don't stand a chance against Aggregor, and young Ben says he should have chose a flier. Ben turns him into Stinkfly, where he requests for him to distract Aggregor. Ben goes Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire. Aggregor easily defeats Stinkfly and shocks Ultimate Swampfire. Young Ben tells Kevin to absorb his Omnitrix, and defeat Aggregor. Kevin says if he's going to do it, he should go with the "A-Game". He then absorbs the Ultimatrix, and is mutated into Ultimate Kevin. He defeats Aggregor, by absorbing his powers, returning Aggregor to normal, and leaving him unconscious. Ben and Gwen tell Kevin to stop, but Kevin has no control and plots to absorb the baby Celestialsapien, but he is convinced by Young Ben, who says that he's a jerk and he is too busy feeling sorry for himself and fails to realize that there are people trying to help him. Kevin leaves for "today", and Paradox appears. He says that they succeeded, and the fight against Kevin was for another day. He sends young Ben back, making him think it was all a dream. Major Events *Alien X is used for the first time since the first season of Alien Force, but is unable to use him properly. *NRG is used for the first time. *The group runs into a 10 year old Ben. *The full extent of Aggregor's plans are discovered, as he wants to absorb the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien, gaining the omnipotent powers of Alien X without the extra luggage of two additional personalitites. *Ultimate Aggregor is stopped. *Kevin becomes Ultimate Kevin and goes insane once again. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Alien X *NRG Characters *Ben Tennyson (10 and 16 year olds) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Bellicus *Serena *Celestialsapiens Villains * Ultimate Aggregor (Defeated) *Ultimate Kevin (gone insane) *Aggregor's Soldiers (Defeated) Aliens Used 16 year old Ben * Alien X * Terraspin * NRG (first appearance; selected alien was Big Chill) * Four Arms (selected alien was Big Chill) * Swampfire * Ultimate Swampfire 10 Year old Ben *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Four Arms (selected alien was Upgrade) *Stinkfly Quotes *(at the opening of the episode) *'Azmuth': You have failed! *'Kevin:' Harsh *''(After Ben turns into Alien X for the second time in a long time)'' *'Serena': Ben Tennyson! Motion to greet our honored guest and hear him out. *'Bellicus': Motion denied. Motion to ignore him (Ben) for a thousand years, at which point we set him on fire ''for a second thousand years. *'Serena': Bellicus, vengeance is not our way. *'Bellicus': Vengeance is absolutely ''my way! *''(Paradox teleports inside Alien X)'' *'Serena': Are t-- (angrily) Timewalker! You are not welcome here. *'Bellicus': Agreed. Resolved - punish Paradox for ignoring the treaty between him and the Celestialsapien's race. *'Serena': Seconded! *'Paradox': (to Ben) I am not supposed to go within 500 light years of them. *'Bellicus': Resolved - destroy Professor Paradox. *'Paradox': It's time to leave. (Turns Ben back to normal and teleports to where Ben was) *'10 year old Ben': How can we breathe with no air? Where's Grandpa Max? If this is the future, does everyone have jetpacks? Who won the last five world series? Seriously, though, where are the jetpacks? *'Gwen': Ben! No more sugar! Give. *'10 'year old' Ben': I don't have any. *''(Gwen stares at him and he gives her some candy. Gwen walks away)'' *'10 'year old' Ben': Your butt is huge. *'Gwen': (angrily) What did you say?! *'Kevin': Ben Say Gwen's Butt Is Huge Trivia *The original Omnitrix has made its reappearance since its destruction in The Final Battle: Part 2 in Alien Force and in the form before its recalibration. In addition, when 10-year-old Ben turns into Heatblast, the scene is accompanied by a reanimation of the original series transformation sequence. *Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix's unlocked aliens' likely because he had very little choice, making a sacrifice and absorbs Aggregor's power, but becomes insane again, leaving Ben and Gwen. *In the scene where Ben (10-Years-Old) looks through the Ultimatrix it looks the Omnitrix. *Kevin goes through a third mutation; the first being Framed and the second being Vengeance of Vilgax. *Tara Strong returns to voice 10-year old Ben. *Professor Paradox's warning to Ben about leaning against the Chronial Barrier is realized as it causes 10-year-old Ben to come to the future. *Paradox hints that Ben will one day gain control of Alien X. *It's explained that Ben believed his travel into the future was a dream and it was the memory of that dream that led to him trusting Kevin back in Ben 10 Returns, and helped saved the universe on more than one occasion and the events like the Map of Infinity and young Ben coming into the future is likely meant to happen. *As Four Arms, Ben's 10-year-old appearance was voiced by John DiMaggio instead of Richard McGonagle. *This episode reveals that there are other universes *Kevin becomes Ultimate Kevin and goes insane once again. *Azmuth says in the beginning that Paradox told him that Ben is going to save everyone's lives far into the future. *Interestingly enough, 10-year-old Ben turns into four of the seven first aliens he used in Ben 10 (Heatblast, Wildmutt, Four Arms, and Stinkfly; Diamondhead, XLR8, and Grey Matter were first used between Wildmutt and Four Arms) and in the same order. *Steve Blum reprises the original Heatblast, while Dee Bradley Baker reprises the originals Stinkfly and Wildmutt, but John DiMaggio voices the original Fourarms. *When 10-years-old Ben was to transform into Wildmutt we can see that it has put the figure of Eon. *This is the first episode in which Gwen flies Rust Bucket 3. *Serena gets angry for the first time on-screen, after Paradox teleports inside Alien X, breaking the treaty between him and the Celestialsapien race. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Cleanup Category:Mutant Kevin arc